


Heads and Tails

by Farasha



Series: Yuletide Smut 2015 [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Collars, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/pseuds/Farasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo found all of their bedroom games delightful, but especially those times when Thorin put himself at his mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heads and Tails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rutobuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/gifts).



> Inspired by ruto's _excellent_ comic, which can be found [here](http://nastyrutobuka.tumblr.com/post/134956627700/smiles-innocently-page-1-page-2-page-3) and is obviously very NSFW :3

The bedroom games had begun charmingly, with much sheepish laughter on both sides. First came the ropes - perhaps the most obvious way to start. Bilbo didn't care for being tied, but Thorin was another matter, and before long Bilbo's fingers grew clever at knots. After the ropes came the blindfold, which Thorin responded to almost better than the ropes. The time they had tried them both on him at once was singular, and after a few more lackluster experiments the other way around, they came to the mutual conclusion that what Thorin got out of being under Bilbo's control was something both of them were quite addicted to.

New elements were added to the game as one or the other thought of them. It was Bilbo's idea to add control beyond the physical - Thorin looked exceptional on his knees at Bilbo's feet, his dark hair falling around his face, staring up at Bilbo with his pupils dark and dilated.

The collar seemed like a logical addition after the ropes and the blindfold. It was Thorin, though, that brought him the tail, bright red but characteristically forthright as he explained what he wanted. And the lace underthings - well. That was Bilbo's addition, simply because they looked too fetching against Thorin's skin.

Seeing all of them together was simply stunning. The lace knickers were a perfect, delicate blue, a subtle brush of color hugging the curve of Thorin's backside. Thorin had come from the washroom with the tail's plug already seated firmly inside, his face flushed pink. The tail was bushy and black, to match Thorin's dark hair, and it curled nicely over his back. They'd had to forego the ears, sadly - Bilbo had taken one look and snorted unattractively as he tried to swallow his laughter - but the collar was enough, black leather encircling Thorin's throat. 

Bilbo couldn't keep his mouth from parting on a gasp. He stretched up on his toes and threaded his fingers into the silken fall of Thorin's hair, pressing a kiss to his lips. "You look lovely."

"I feel..." Thorin shifted, and Bilbo was treated to the fetching sight of a flush slowly spreading from his face down his chest, his breath coming faster. The plug that held that tail in place was of generous size, and Bilbo could only imagine what it felt like.

Still, they had rules for this particular game, and it was time they got properly started. "Ah - pets don't talk, do they?" Thorin colored brighter, but he shook his head mutely. "There's my lovely. Down, then."

Wordlessly, his eyes fixed on Bilbo, Thorin went slowly to his knees. His eyes fluttered shut as he sank back on his heels, no doubt due to the plug shifting, and he spread his knees apart to ease some of the pressure. All that did was show off his cock, flushed and hard, the head of it peeping up through the waistband of the knickers. Bilbo was hard and aching in his trousers just from looking, but he would ruin the whole game if he jumped straight to the ravishing, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Keep your eyes closed." Bilbo cleared his throat to banish the hoarseness from his voice. Sometimes, he thought his role was harder than Thorin's. All Thorin need do was abandon himself to sensation and Bilbo's command. Bilbo was the one who had to keep himself leashed tightly. He drew the velvet length of the blindfold from his pocket and laid it over Thorin's closed eyes. Once it was tied in place, he stepped back, admiring. 

Thorin was a lovely picture like this. His breath came fast, his chest moving rapidly with it, and the red flush still splashed bright over his cheeks beneath the blindfold. Bilbo circled him, admiring, his bare feet making little noise on the stone. Thorin didn't move, though Bilbo could see fine tremors in his form from the effort of keeping himself still.

Bilbo finally came to stand in front of him again, reaching out to card his fingers through the soft fall of Thorin's hair. Thorin made a noise like a whine in his throat - he always made up for being unable to speak with the most _fetching_ noises - and leaned into Bilbo's hands, swaying like he couldn't hold himself up. Bilbo tugged him forward with the grip on his hair, pulling him up from where he rested on his heels and urging him into a crawl.

It made the tail sway temptingly, and Bilbo's mouth watered. He was so distracted he nearly didn't notice when Thorin pressed his face into the front of Bilbo's trousers, rubbing his cheek against Bilbo's clothed cock.

Bilbo's hand caught a fistful of his hair and pulled Thorin's head back, his eyes following the bared column of Thorin's throat. "You want that, do you?"

Thorin nodded slightly against the grip on his hair. They'd done this enough times that Bilbo knew what his eyes looked like beneath the blindfold, all pupil and already pleasure-dazed. Bilbo licked his lips, tempted at the thought. But no, better to draw it out.

It was always worth it, in the end.

Instead of loosing his cock from his breeches, Bilbo gentled the grip on Thorin's hair, cradling him with a firm hand on the back of his neck. He rested two fingertips from his other hand on Thorin's lower lip. "Lick these first, beautiful."

Thorin obeyed immediately, a sensual slide of his tongue over Bilbo's two fingers. His mouth - _gracious_ , Bilbo thought, a bit lightheaded. Thorin's mouth was hot and wet. Bilbo wanted it around his cock in short order.

"My," Bilbo said, a bit breathless. "What an eager pet." Thorin's mouth fell open on a pant, and Bilbo pressed the pads of his fingers down against his tongue, forcing his jaw wider. Thorin groaned, his hands coming up to fist in the fabric of Bilbo's clothes.

Bilbo clucked his tongue, fumbling one-handed with the placket of his breeches. His cock sprang free, and he pulled his fingers from Thorin's mouth to guide him close by the hair. "Here, lovely - if you want it so badly."

Thorin didn't hesitate for a moment, swallowing Bilbo's cock as soon as the head of it touched his lips. His tongue was wet and soft against the underside, his cheeks hollowed as he sucked, and Bilbo felt his blood rush in his ears at the sensation, pleasure knifing up his spine. Thorin's nose rested against the soft pudge of Bilbo's stomach, the head of Bilbo's cock nudging the back of his throat, his hands flat on the floor once again. Bilbo left his hand fisted in the Thorin's dark hair, letting him move at his own pace. Thorin gave a choked moan around the cock in his mouth, arching his spine until his arse was sticking up in the air, the tail curled over his back.

Bilbo stroked his free hand down the curve of Thorin's spine, pushing his fingers under the waistband of the knickers and easing them down over his thighs. "Goodness, look at you, Thorin." He couldn't help the lascivious grin that stretched over his lips, watching Thorin suck at his cock like he was starving for it. "You really want it, don't you?" Bilbo felt overheated and flushed - he yanked the buttons of his shirt loose and let it hang open before returning his hand to the swell of Thorin's backside. "Lifting your arse like that so I can play with your tail."

He closed his fingers around the fluffy tail and pulled slowly, until Thorin's body relinquished the widest part of the plug. Thorin moaned around Bilbo's cock and Bilbo's hips jerked in response, fucking deeper into his mouth even as he pressed the plug back inside. Thorin whined this time, quivering but unmoving, holding position so Bilbo could do what he liked. "Such a good pet."

Thorin moaned with every motion of the plug, and Bilbo took ruthless advantage, twisting and tugging and fucking him with it even as he held Thorin in place with the firm grip on his hair. "Are you close, lovely? Feel like you're going to come from having your pretty tail played with?"

Thorin couldn't answer properly, but he panted around Bilbo's cock and whined pleadingly. Bilbo chuckled, looking down at him - his face was red, saliva pooling at the corners of his mouth and slipping down over his chin. "No, I don't think so," Bilbo said, thrusting the plug back in hard. It wrung a garbled yelp from Thorin's throat, and Bilbo left off, tangling both hands in his hair now and beginning to thrust in earnest. "I think," he panted, breathless with the rising tide of his pleasure, "I think we'll see how many times I can bring you right up to the edge before you're begging me to come. How many do you think, hm? Three? Four?" Thorin moaned pitifully around his cock, and Bilbo would have been worried save for the way his hips bucked into empty air, seeking friction that wasn't there. "Five," Bilbo said firmly. "We'll see if you can make five."

He lost himself then in the heat of Thorin's mouth, sometimes pulling back to thrust the head of his cock shallowly against Thorin's tongue, sometimes burying himself deep in Thorin's throat to feel him struggle to swallow. He varied his rhythm, never giving Thorin and opportunity to relax, keeping him struggling to obey - it drove Thorin wild to be used like this, to have to _try_ to be good, and Bilbo was counting on it.

He felt his peak nearing and slowed, just thrusting the tip between the puffy ring of Thorin's lips, until it stole over him and he came in a hot burst over Thorin's tongue. "Swallow, there's a good love," he said, his voice hoarse at the sight of Thorin's throat working, the feel of his tongue lapping against the head of Bilbo's cock, seeking to gain every drop.

Bilbo finally pulled away, his legs only a little shaky, and carded soothing fingers through Thorin's hair as he panted, mouth open, blindly seeking Bilbo's skin. "Shhh, you did very well. My lovely, obedient pet. Up you come, now, let's over to the bed."

Thorin was slow to gain his feet, even with Bilbo's encouragement, moving gingerly. Bilbo could see why - his cock was red, so hard it must ache, fluid already beading at the tip and he hadn't even been touched. The knickers were down around his thighs now, and Bilbo tugged them off - they'd served their purpose - before guiding Thorin over to the bed. "On your back - there were are. Hands up."

Deftly, Bilbo looped a soft length of rope around Thorin's wrists, binding them to the headboard. He maneuvered Thorin with light touches, steadying him with a gentle hand when the plug shifted and Thorin's muscles tremored. Finally, he lay stretched out, knees spread, the tail resting against the sheets between them, plug still seated firmly inside.

"Now then," Bilbo said, his voice not a little covetous, eyes greedily taking in the stretch of skin and dark hair beneath him. "It was five - stay quiet as long as you can, but you may beg when you can't stand it any longer."

He teased, the first time. He rolled Thorin's nipples between his fingers until they were hard and then bit, one after the other, soothing them afterward with his tongue. He scraped his nails through the thick pelt of hair on Thorin's chest, down his abdomen, over the insides of his thighs. Thorin kept his jaw clenched tightly shut, determined to obey. Bilbo tugged at the plug and pushed it back in again, achingly slow, watching the muscles in Thorin's shoulders bunch as he tried to curl in on himself. "Shhh, you're doing so well," Bilbo said. "Almost there?"

Thorin whined his confirmation, and Bilbo twisted the plug again. "Hold it, not yet, not yet-" to be certain, he closed his fingers gently around Thorin's balls, drawing them away from his body. Thorin's head thrashed and his mouth fell open on a ragged moan, but he didn't come.

"Good pet," Bilbo said. "That was one. I'll give you a moment."

He waited, tracing his fingers lightly over Thorin's side, soothing him, until his cock stopped twitching with every beat of his heart and his breathing evened. Then he began again.

The second time, he had to grip the base of Thorin's cock hard to stave it off, Thorin bucking into his hold, heels scrabbling against the bed, jaw clenched tight. "Are you ready to beg me yet?" Bilbo breathed into his ear, low and wicked, grinning when Thorin shook his head. "No? Well that's two. Three more to go."

Thorin whined at that, a high, desperate sound emerging from between his clenched teeth. Seized by sudden impulse, Bilbo eased the blindfold up onto his forehead. "Look at me, pet. I want to see you."

The blue of Thorin's eyes was near swallowed by his dark pupils, but his gaze was still focused as it landed on Bilbo's face. He could do another three more. Probably. Bilbo would have to watch him - sometimes Thorin liked to push himself too far.

"Ready?" he asked, tracing a light finger up the pulsing vein on the underside of Thorin's cock. Thorin's hips surged to follow the light pressure and he pulled his finger away. "I'll take that as a yes," he said, and took Thorin in hand.

He kept his strokes slow, excruciatingly slow, curling his palm over the head of Thorin's cock, his grip loose. It was now that Thorin's discipline finally wore thin, and as Bilbo released his cock to cup his balls teasing his fingers back to where the pucker of his hole closed tight around the plug, Thorin groaned, " _Bilbo_."

"There we are," Bilbo breathed, teasing his fingers over the sensitive rim, his thumb pressed hard against the space behind Thorin's balls.

"Bilbo please!" Thorin's voice was ragged and hoarse, as if he'd been screaming and not locking moans behind his teeth. Bilbo shook his head, circling his thumb in firm strokes as he teased at the plug, watching Thorin's thighs begin to shake again, his knees drawing up as he curled in on himself.

"No, pet, not yet," he whispered, spellbound by the sight. Thorin gasped for air like he was drowning, shaking with effort.

"Close-!" he choked out, and Bilbo pulled his hand away, curling his fingers instead around Thorin's thighs to hold him down as he writhed.

"You're doing so well." Bilbo leaned over him and trailed kisses over his flushed throat, worrying at Thorin's collarbone with his teeth. "That was three - two more."

Thorin moaned piteously, but Bilbo wasn't stirred. They'd decided on five, and Thorin had not objected - he sensed this was one of those times when the task was difficult, so difficult it bordered on unbearable, but not impossible. He slapped at the inside of Thorin's thigh, lightly but enough to sting, watching Thorin jerk with it. "Hush now, don't complain."

"Bilbo," Thorin gasped, and now his eyes had the dazed, faraway look they gained when Bilbo pushed him to his very limits. It made Bilbo's throat go dry and his cock twitch, though he was well past the age where he could get hard again so quickly.

This time he pulled at Thorin's cock in earnest, flicking his thumb over the slit to gather the leaking drops of fluid and spread them down the shaft. Thorin's cock looked angry now, nearly purple, and Bilbo sensed that he was at his very limits. Bilbo sucked at the skin below the line of Thorin's collar, raising red marks. Thorin's hips surged into his grip, fucking into the circle of his fist, his knees drawn up and the tendons of his neck standing out in sharp relief.

"Oh _Mahal_ ," Thorin panted, and Bilbo hummed into his skin. "Ah! Bilbo! I'm close!"

"One more, then," Bilbo said, gripping the base of his cock tightly again. Thorin bucked so hard Bilbo thought he might throw him off, and when Bilbo raised his head to look, Thorin's eyes were squeezed tight shut, moisture gathered on his eyelashes.

"Bilbo I _can't_ ," he said, his voice thick, panting in between words.

Bilbo didn't dare move his hand, not when Thorin was so close, his fingers still locked tight around the base of Thorin's cock. He felt a twinge of misgiving. "Do you need to stop, honey?" he asked, all wicked teasing gone from his voice, tone gentle and soothing.

"No!" Thorin said immediately, his eyes flying open. They were wet and so, so blue. "I need _release_."

Bilbo smiled. "Okay, pet, this is the last one. You're doing so well." He lowered his mouth to Thorin's chest, sucking gently at his nipples. "I'm so proud of you," he murmured into Thorin's skin, and began to move again.

This time, words failed. Thorin gave stuttered half-pleas and twisted in his bonds, the gathered wetness in his eyes finally spilling down his cheeks. Bilbo kissed it away, stroking slow and gentle. Thorin's cock was nearly purple now, dripping at the tip. This time, when Bilbo gripped tight around the base of his cock, he used his other hand to draw Thorin's balls down at the same time.

Thorin _screamed_ , heels kicking against the bedclothes. "Please, Bilbo, please I need to come, I can't stand it, please can I, I've been so good-"

"Shhh, you have, you have. Breathe, lovely. Deep breaths."

Thorin's chest heaved, and his shuddering breaths were nearly sobs, shaking his chest with the force of them, the muscles in his arms taught and his hands clenched into fists. Bilbo watched him with reverence, never loosening the grip on his cock until his movements calmed from writhing to mere twitching.

"Five," he breathed. "You are my lovely, perfect pet. I think you deserve a reward after all that hard work, hm?"

"Please," Thorin gasped, voice raw.

"All right then." Bilbo released his grip on Thorin's shaft slowly and began to move again, a firm, fast grip this time, not teasing any longer.

"Ah! Bilbo!" Thorin shouted, his knees drawn up, his head ducked down until his chin was against his chest, his whole body trembling and drawing in on itself with the force of his impending climax.

"Come in my hand," Bilbo said. "This looks like a good one - come on, you can. Come for me, pet."

" _Ah!_ " Thorin jerked with the force of it, coming over Bilbo's hand, yes, but also striping his chest, white fluid pearling his dark hair, his toes curled and his teeth clenched. He looked absolutely beautiful, the loveliest thing Bilbo had ever seen.

Even more so, when he fell back spent against the pillows. Bilbo brought his sticky hand to Thorin's lips, pushing two fingers into his slack mouth. Thorin mouthed at him, too exhausted even to suck, his tongue swiping sloppily at the mess. Bilbo smiled fondly down at him. "Lovely."

Thorin was like a wrung out cloth, loose-limbed and nearly boneless. Bilbo untied his hands and slowly, gently drew the plug out of him, nevertheless provoking a gasp and a twitch at the oversensitivity. "Can you walk?"

Thorin nodded, heavy-lidded, his eyes dazed, pupils still blown wide. Bilbo drew him up gently from the bed and walked him to the washroom. The water in the tub was still warm, though not hot - perfect for Thorin's sensitized skin, Bilbo helped him into the bath and shed his half-opened clothes, slipping in behind him and taking Thorin into his arms, hands stroking over his skin.

"You did so well, my love," Bilbo said, watching a contented smile spread over his lips.

"Mm," Thorin hummed - still beyond words, then. Bilbo held him safe in the circle of his arms, resting his chin atop Thorin's head, and felt like his heart was overflowing with tenderness. His wonderful, silly, beautiful dwarf - all his, in every way.


End file.
